


Save a Friend

by wendigo_alderson



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Angst, Blackwood Mountain, Blood, Chris is a badass with a dagger, Death, M/M, Until Dawn Chris, Wendigo Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigo_alderson/pseuds/wendigo_alderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decides to go searching for Josh without the others. What he finds in the depths of the caves is terrifying and heartbreaking. But can Chris save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Boy do I suffer

        Chris had made the unilateral decision of going out for Josh himself. He knew something wasn’t right with the boy and he couldn’t lose him. The blond’s shoulders were stiff as he walked past the gorey contents of the shambled mine tunnel. His white knuckled grip on the dagger never ceased, as he strode forward. It was an old memorial sword he’d found in the basement of the Washington household, just the type of thing for the rich film geeks to have lying around. Chris had been through a hell his friends could’ve never imagined, but tonight they were going through a different type of hell. Chris had decided his innocent, caring facade wasn’t as important as the safety of his friends and the images of their shocked faces flashed before his eyes as Chris’s foot came down hard on a stray bone. The skeletal fragment cracked beneath his dirtied soles, but the blond continued on without a hitch, every nerve itching, each patch of skin alert and ablaze. That’s when he heard it, a distant babbling. Could it be…? The sound grew louder as the the freckled man neared, and he unconsciously began to raise his sword, bristling. Suddenly a dark cave into view at the end of the tunnel, and the blond’s pace quickened. 

“Josh!” He called out to the figure standing in the center of the dark blue cavern. The brunet didn’t seem to hear him, and Chris opened his mouth again to call out but he shut it again at what he heard.

“You’re not real!” The voice pleaded, more of a question than a statement. Chris’s steps slowed as he entered the cave, echoing and cold. Josh stood but a few yards away, staring at something the other boy couldn’t see. He was shaking, eyes wide, slender fingers twitching. “You’re not real!” He yelled again, voice more rough, and the wild look in his eyes caused a pang in Chris’s chest. The boy began to wheeze, his whole body heaving with each breath. He clutched desperately at his dark curls, curls that Chris had carded his fingers through and gripped onto with dear life. The room was silent save for Josh’s breath and the dripping of cave water. 

“Josh...buddy...I’m-I’m gonna approach you alright, don’t get startled.” Chris warned, putting a hand out in front of him as if he were speaking to a wounded animal instead of his boyfriend. Chris took a gentle step forward. No reaction. He moved his foot to take another step but his shoe landed awkwardly, kicking up a stone. Josh’s head whipped around and there was a crazed look in his eyes and dried tears running tracks through the caked dirt and blood on his features. Josh let out a blood curling scream, that vibrated throughout the whole tunnel, so loud and piercing, Chris almost dropped his weapon as he moved to cover his ears. The scream did not cease even as Josh fell to his knees, nor did it stop as a dark fog began to ooze from Josh’s back. Chris gaped in horror as the glooming thing spiraled around Josh like wings of a dark angel. Josh continued to screech as his hands covered his head, and his soft fingers raked through his hair. The dark writhing embodiment rose higher and higher, curling and twisting wickedly above the curled body of his lover. Chris dug through his mind for some sort of answer, trying to recall anything from the supernatural unit in his English Lit class. 

Finally, a memory resurfaced. 

     Chris’s gaze darkened, adam’s apple bobbing as he fixed his eyes on the thing. Biting his lip, the blond stepped forward, steps shaky, blade practically dragging across the cave floor. He walked, walked until he was standing before his tormented boyfriend. Pain washed over his features as he glanced down at the boy. At the neck that was now arched painfully, the neck he had kissed and bitten. Chris lay a shivering hand on the small of Josh’s back even though he was unsure if the boy could register it being there. Then, slowly he held up his hand with the sword clasped in it, reaching out toward the black fog. As his fingertips touched it, the cool black spirals began to wrap around his fingers, ooze creeping up his freckled arms. He winced as he watched it wrapping over his arm, climbing toward him. It brushed his cheek like a gentle hand and then it was stabbing into him. The force was so intense Chris was knocked back, his lungs momentarily pausing as he collapsed to the floor. He clucked his chest, choking, eyes burning, everything painful.He barely heard Josh’s voice calling out to him until he felt himself being pulled into the other’s lap.

 

  “You idiot!” Josh sobbed, hugging the man to his chest. Chris raised a shaky hand to the other’s face, and Josh grabbed hold of his fingers, pressing them against his cheek as a tear slid onto their intertwined hands. A small trickle of black liquid escaped the blond’s lips, bubbling over and cascading down his chin. Chris moved his lips to crack a joke but he felt choked, and instead he coughed harshly, a large splatter of blood coming out instead. The wet crimson stained his face and he began to shudder harder, trying to communicate with Josh. The blood just flowed faster as he tried to speak, a dark gurgling escaping his bloodstained lips. The brunet let out a sob,

“Chris shhh.” He insisted, clutching his hand tighter. The blond focused all his energy into sitting up, a shaky sleeve wiping the blood off his face. “Chris?” Josh asked, as the boy began to sluggishly crawl away from him. “Chris what are yo-” Josh stopped, eyes widening in horror. Chris held the dagger to his own chest, shaking hands steadying it over his heart. “Chris nonono stop CHRIS PLEASE!” He cried out, begging the man. 

“Don’t wan’ become one o’ them,” He gurgled and then the freckled boy plunged the dagger through his chest. Josh let out an inhuman scream as he scrambled over to the boy, trying desperately to do something anything. But even Josh wasn’t stupid enough to think the boy could live. He just embodied a dark spirit and took a fucking blade through his chest. The brunet sobbed, hugging his boyfriend tight, as the blond’s head lolled back, expressionless. The cave was silent, just Josh’s aching sobs and the dripping. Blood, or cave water? 


End file.
